User blog:BMHKain/ONE BLOGGED MELEE Kim Yun Tsun X Mami Tomoe.
ONE BLOG MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN A BLOG! TWO FIGHTERS! RESEARCH INCLUDED! ONE BLOG! MELEE! GO! NOTE: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER. (step) Mami Tomoe: (sigh) I'm bored... Now that Madoka is gone... Oriko isn't the same, and neither is Kazumi... ???: ... Mami: Hmm? A man? In territory like this? S'cuse me. But, who are you? ???: ... Get. Out. This place is dangerous for such a young girl as you... Mami: Huh? As much as it surprises you, I can pull rifles out of nowhere. A big feat of mine. ???: I know your kind, Puella Magi... You are to leave peacefully if you are to live... Mami: Then eat this! A musket shot fired, but within milliseconds, The mysterious being slashed through the shot like a cat fart, nullifying the attack. Kim Yun Tsun: My name is Kim Yun Tsun. I refuse any further formalities... Mami: Very well. MAKE UP YOUR MIND! START! Mami started with 10 muskets, and fired away. As the musket balls spun like a Hurricane, Kim simply sliced through the rounds like melted butter. Speed was definitely on Kim's side right now. Mami: What...? How are you so quick? Kim: Years of training... Your guns are outclassed According to the U.N. Code of Conduct of Weapons as of 2037... Kim then put the Undeceased Nihilism back, only revealing part of the blade, then pulled both of his Uzi's. Kim: ...Is opposed to these! Kim's Uzi's shot through Mami's musket balls, and through Mami like a blood soaked mess with many exit wounds. Mami: guh! M-my body... It hurts... Kim: I know more strategies than RENT can count. You are finished. Mami: Rent? Kim: BESIDES THAT! But out of the blue, before Kim could deliver the final blow, he was in his OWN mental dimension, and in front of him was a woman with long pigtails, leather suit, and even a Gas Mask. Kim's beliefs were to be right. It was the pigeon blood herself. And she had guns surrounding her upper body all over. Pigeon Blood?: (Distorted) How could I help you, Kim-Kun? You wish to have a love life like Mami-Chan? Kim knew this image was a fake, and to prove it, he fired one round at her head... Kim: I goddam hate you then, I fucking hate you now... The illusion exploded, revealing Mami, and millions of Muskets. Kim: ...FOREVER SHALL I LIVE!!! Mami simply had glee on her face, even though even her face was bleeding... Mami: Don't worry... I will give you a peaceful death... Almost a Million Muskets fired. While Kim's defenses minimized the damage, the balls fired like mad. The only thing Kim could do is put away his Uzis. Mami then bound Kim, while he is unconscious. Mami: You made the right choice... Teehee... Moments later, though. Kim: Ungh... Hmmm... Hmm? What the?! Mami, about to walk away, heard Kim, and realized. He was about to free himself, but how? Mami: (He's binding himself further, but I can still hear the rips... The tears...) Kim: Grrrr... RAAAAH! Then, Mami realized something previously: Kim: (Memory: (Your guns are outclassed According to the U.N. Code of Conduct of Weapons as of 2037...Is opposed to these!)) Mami: (No... Now I can't shoot him, otherwise, he'll be free... He's using his sword to rip the back apart, and giving the length, he could cut clean through completely!) Kim: THIS ENDS... The ribbon shredded, freeing Kim, pulling out his Nodachi as he lunged at Mami. As she materialized her Tiro Finale, it was already too late... Kim: NOOOOOOW!!!! Kim's Nodachi stabbed Mami from the Soul Gem, to the heart as the Exit Wound. The Puella Magi felt very cold, sad even that she's going to die... Mami: (Is it... Really it...? M-my soul gem... It... Feels like it was shot by an RPG Round... M-my heart... It... Aches w- guh...) Mami could only think, as she was coughing blood, weakly at that. Kim simply cut cleanly through the neck, then the head, then finally, split the brain cleanly through its hemispheres, immediately killing Mami on contact. K.O! Kim: see... You would never stand a chance against future candidates like Oriko, or even Kazumi... BMHKain: What? No, I'm not biased! Anyways, Sure, Mami Tomoe is very powerful, for Puella Magi standards, But despite fighting Gods (maybe), and defeating Akemi without her full strength, Kim has killed almost Tens of thousands of warriors at one time. And that is with an ordinary sword, NOT A NODACHI, which is actually shorter than a regular katana. But, the handle is indeed longer; how it is portrayed in fictional media though is indeed non-realistic. Also, unlike Sayaka, Kim's Nodachi can be drawn at least 6 Times as quick, maybe even faster. The weapon can even cut through Kyoko's whole arsenal, and exploit her arrogance in combat. Aha, you said, but what about Ultimate Madoka? Surely The death of all can end Kim, right? Well, Madoka's magic is based on energy related to magic, so he could absorb Madoka's Magic, and keep absorbing until it is powerful enough to break barriers, and ultimately, Madoka herself. I myself hope Oriko, and Kazumi can do any better... THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KIM YUN TSUN. Kim: Not even worth my time... (Referencing Hakumen of BlazBlue ChronoPhantasma) Category:Blog posts